Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer and the like is provided with a cover that is attached to an apparatus main body, which includes an image forming unit, to be openable and closable. The cover is closed during normal use of the image forming apparatus, and opened in a case of clearing a paper jam that occurs in the apparatus main body and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cover provided with an open/close lever, a shaft connected to the open/close lever, and hook members connected to both ends of the shaft. In this prior art, a state in which the cover is closed with respect to the apparatus main body is maintained by a hook member retained on a hook member retention portion provided on the apparatus main body. On the other hand, by lifting up the open/close lever, the shaft and the hook members rotate in accordance therewith, to thereby release the hook member from the retention state with respect to the hook member retention portion, and allow opening of the cover with respect to the apparatus main body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-246063